


Unconventional Orders

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Multi, Noctis is a little fucking cad, Orgasm Denial, atypical sub/dom relationships, mentions of OT4 but focus on Glad/Noct, total power trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Noctis fumbles his way to a grand discovery about what works between himself and Gladio when they get an hour or two alone. Gladio might kill him but that's half the fun.





	Unconventional Orders

**Author's Note:**

> So....this happened? I'm a sucker for weird power dynamics. I want to write more long fics or smut for the four boys so let me know if I've gotten off to a good start.

Noctis and Gladio don’t get much time to themselves these days. Since finishing high school and starting university Noctis is usually with some combination of his lovers. Pairing off occurs regularly enough, sure, but Noctis is more likely to end up in a trio than a couple. Afterall Ignis and Gladio takes turns shadowing him and Prompto is perpetually joined at his hip.

That said Noctis does like it when he gets one of his handsome boyfriends to himself. ‘Boyfriends’ seems such a casual term but that’s an argument for another day. Point is Noctis likes it when he’s the sole focus of one of their attentions. He loves going to town on Prompto or being pressed under the weight of Ignis’ intense pampering. He likes this too. He likes when Gladio hefts him up, strong hands under his thighs, and bounces him in his arms.

“Bed.” Gladio rumbles, always certain.

Gladio has to be decisive when Noctis is not. Otherwise he would get them killed in battle. Gladio has to be able to make decisions when Noctis cannot. He always acts with their betterment as the goal in mind but as Noctis gets older Gladio’s decision to take charge is increasingly a product of Noctis’ moments of indecision which are becoming few and far between. Noctis doesn’t have everything worked out, not at all, but he’s got a clearer idea now of what he wants and what he wants to do in any given situation. Noctis is old enough and ugly enough to have strategic and political opinions of his own. Worse for Gladio is that Noctis has a sense of what he likes in bed these days.

Still Noctis is tiptoeing his way around. They work well together, they understand each other, but they can butt heads and Noctis can sense certain things he’s not sure how to engage with yet. On the fringes of his encounters with Gladio is something darker, sexier, but he’s still figuring out how to dip his toes into the space. He can feel it lurking there, waiting, but he’s not sure how to engage with it in a way that’s fun for both of them.

The crux of it?

He knows Gladio doesn’t want to hold back with him.

Gladio wants to give him a hundred and twenty percent, raw intensity, pure Lucian beef, but Noctis… Noctis wants that but somehow the idea of just surrendering to it doesn’t excite him like it might thrill Prompto or someone more submissive. He wants to feel the weight of Gladio’s desire, his urgency, his rough hands but somethings not quite right.

For now Gladio places Noctis on the bed, spreads his legs, and settles between them all broad and strong but overwhelmingly gentle. Gladio nibbles his ear, sword-calloused fingers slipping under his tank, and Noctis purrs but he knows they both want more.

Ignis, always helpful, suggested Gladio tie Noctis up last week. It didn’t help. Something was still wrong about the dynamic. Noctis liked the way Gladio talked to him, all filthy and wanton, but Noctis isn’t a piece of meat. Oh he’s a slut, definitely, but Gladio’s devotion makes him hotter than molten steel. He doesn’t want to be some random whore. He wants to be the center of Gladio’s whole world. He wants to know how much Gladio wants him, he wants to feel that reverence, that sovereignty…

Noctis knows how Gladio feels. He knows Gladio loves him to an almost superhuman capacity. He just wants to _feel_ it when they fuck. Gentle love making gets half the way there but its too tender. It doesn’t exploit Gladio’s full capabilities or reinforce Noctis’ ego strongly enough. Rough sex, Gladio dominating him, likewise only gets part of the way there. In that capacity Noctis can feel Gladio’s strength but it’s still not right. It’s not them. Gladio could fuck anyone like that. Gladio probably has fucked old girlfriends and boyfriends like that. Noctis doesn’t want that. Maybe its egotistical but he’s special. Prompto and Ignis are special too, of course, but they each hold a unique position and that requires a unique style.

Take Ignis for example. Ignis has a few very select needs. He wants to dote on his lovers. He wants to micromanage and dominate purely through suffocation. It’s hot because its so all consuming and Ignis. He wants to flex how well he knows them, how well he can take care of them, stuff like that. With Gladio that desires takes on a slightly different hue. Ignis still wants to dote, sure, but its not dominating or possessing with Gladio. Gladio and Ignis are sexual equals. They give and take. Ignis lets Gladio consume him and demonstrate his strength, his power, his ability to support Ignis even when Ignis is weak. When Gladio tops Ignis it’s a demonstration of trust. Ignis likewise pushes Gladio into boxes and drives him mad by demanding he perform seemingly impossible feats. When Ignis tops Gladio it’s a chance to let Ignis and Gladio show off how impossibly hot they are, how incredible, and it gives them both immense satisfaction.

Four people in a relationship was always going to be complex. They all love each other but they all have unique dynamics. Gladio and Noctis love each other, are insanely attracted to each other, but when they’re alone in a bed Noctis still isn’t sure how to make it as good as he’s sure it can be.

Noctis frowns gently, tensing just a fraction, in sheer frustration. He feels dumb, like he’s missing something obvious, and its annoying. Why can’t he figure it out with Gladio?

Gladio has been mouthing kisses into his neck, rubbing his hips, but with such smooth motions he senses Noctis hesitation almost immediately. There’s no escaping that. He doesn’t jerk or freeze but he does slow his hands a little. They want each other but something isn’t working.

“You alright?” Gladio looms over him, not quite crushing him into the bed just a steady weight on his chest and between his legs. There aren’t any demeaning pet names either. Gladio’s not playing; he’s actually worried.

Noctis swallows around the weight in his throat.

“Hit me.” He murmurs.

“What?” Gladio grunts stiffly.

“You heard me,” Noctis snaps, “slap me.”

“Noct—”

“That’s an order.”

Gladio fumbles but he would never refuse an outright demand from his Prince so his calloused hand connects with the side of Noctis’ face.

“Harder.”

“Highness—”

“You can do better than that,” Noctis grunts roughly, “fucking _hit me_.”

Gladio hesitates, just for a fraction of a second, but jumps to comply and the crack that rings out in the dark room is world shaking. Noctis’ cheek stings, his head spins. It’s—Noctis chews on the feeling, the tingle, while Gladio waits frozen. There’s something bigger there.

“Again.” Noctis orders.

Gladio doesn’t argue this time, nor does he hold back, and the relief is almost tangible. Noctis closes his eyes letting out a full body moan. Yeah, he likes that. Its heady. Gladio exhales shakily over him, seems to be forming a word—

“ _Again_.” Noctis bites.

Gladio slaps him hard. Noctis blinks at the dark ceiling sliding in and out of his startled focus. Another breathy sound escapes him in the aftermath, in the relief, and grabbing Gladio’s shoulders Noctis hauls his Shield down closer. His legs lock around Gladio, a vicelike loop, and tangling his hands in Gladio’s hair he pulls him into a wet, rough, kiss. Gladio rests on his elbows over Noctis, holding his weight, and fumbles to kiss back.

“Harder.” Noctis barks. “Like you mean it.”

Gladio inhales sharply and pushes back with a kind of shocked compliance. Noctis hooks his arm around Gladio’s shoulders, other hand combing through his hair, and pushes up into every token of the kiss with an unbridled intensity. He’s not as strong as Gladio but fuck if he doesn’t mean it.

“Teeth,” Noctis purrs, licking at Gladio’s lips. “Come on Gladio, I know you can, give it to me.”

Something in Gladio seems to escape past the uncertainty and he lets out a moan so heady Noctis feels it ripple through his whole body. Gladio dives back in, his kisses razor sharp and wet, and gnashing their teeth they seem to eat the heat out of each other.

“Fuck, Noct,” Gladio moans, pressing their foreheads together hard but peeling their mouths apart. He rubs his faced against Noctis’ like an animal pressing into its mate desperately.

“I can stop,” Noctis pants.

“Don’t you dare,” Gladio growls. “What do you want?”

“Bite me.” Noctis hisses, arching up like a livewire, shoving Gladio’s face into his neck by his hair.

His Shield growls, low and guttural, hips bearing down with renewed intensity. There’s a wet, sucking, kiss pressed open mouthed to Noctis’ neck then a scrape of teeth and then Gladio bites into the meaty junction of Noctis’ neck. It’s not hard enough to break skin but it’s rough, rougher than Gladio usually lets himself be, almost as rough as he wants to be.

Noctis bucks sharply, purposefully trying to fuck with Gladio, and the bigger man digs his fingers into the bedding and moans like a dying monster.

“ _Highness_ …” Gladio moans. There’s pleasure and reverence there but he sounds wrecked, held together by a string, and Noctis wants to utterly ruin him.

“You,” Noctis yanks him back up by his hair, “you’re going to do as you’re told. You’re going to make me happy. Understood?”

“ _Noct_ —”

“ _Understood?_ ” He barks sharply.

“Yes, fuck, yes. Anything Highness.” Gladio promises. Noctis can feel Gladio’s cock practically burning out of his pants its so swollen and hard. “What do you want Noct? Tell me what you want?”

“Rip my fucking shirt off.” Noctis orders. He’s lost in something, totally beyond himself, but its hot and he likes it. It feels good. Crystal clear.

Gladio growls pushing Noctis down into the bedding and wrenching himself back into a sitting position. Noctis lets his hand fall back from Gladio’s hair, both fists curled loosely by his head, and grabbing the collar of his tank Gladio yanks hard with both hands fisted in the fabric. The collar strains, jerks, and then there’s the long rolling sound of the rip extending into the darkness of the room.

“Fuck yes, fuck…” Noctis moans, grabbing Gladio’s hands and pressing them into his newly exposed skin. Gladio gropes and grasps, nails dragging, as Noctis rubs his Shield’s palms across his heated skin. Noctis throws his head back, legs still coiled around Gladio’s waist, and bucks again.

“Six,” Gladio rasps, audibly and noticeably shaking. “I wanna fuck you.”

“You’re going to do it hard.” Noctis informs curtly.

“Anything you want,” Gladio complies without hesitation. “Anything you want.”

“Clothes off. _Now_.”

Gladio dives for Noctis’ belt pressing wet kisses and bites into the Prince’s hip bones as he undoes the buckle and starts shucking the pants down Noctis’ legs. Noctis has to coil up, thighs pressed tight into his chest, ass pert, so Gladio can get the pants off but then they’re gone and Gladio’s ripping at his own belt buckle like he physically can’t move fast enough.

“You don’t get to cum.” Noctis decides all of a sudden, surprising himself with the intensity of the conviction.

_“Noctis._ ” Gladio hisses, agonized, as he throws his pants away. “Noct, please, _Noct_ —” He grabs Noctis’ ankles, hands groping up his legs, pulling his Prince back under him. Noctis lets himself be slid into place, hands running up into Gladio’s sweaty hair, and purrs;

“No.”

Gladio growls tense and strained and almost angry with his frustration but doesn’t lash out. Noctis can feel the cords of muscle in his neck, the strength.

“I want you.”

“Good.” Noctis laughs smugly.

“ _Please_ ," Gladio already sounds desperate, nipping and licking at Noctis’ jaw his stubble scratching the Prince. Noctis directs him in smooth, heavy, strokes to his shoulders and hair.

“No.” Noctis repeats, laughing harder as Gladio moans like a caged animal. Noctis feels giddy. “Hurry up. Want to feel you inside me. You’re going to fuck me hard. Come on.”

“Yes, fuck, yes Highness…” Gladio growls, wrapping one arm around Noctis middle and squeezing him close even as his other arm reaches for the lube on the bedside table.

Gladio lubes up his fingers, rubs a wet clump into Noctis’ hole, but doesn’t dare start fingering his Prince till he’s told to. Noctis laughs, barking an order, and moans hard when Gladio’s fingers start to breach him. He tells Gladio to twist them, to add another, harder, faster—

“Fuck, fuck….” Gladio swears under his breath.

“Stop,” Noctis pants.

Gladio moans wretchedly, easing his fingers out, and Noctis grabs his wrist before he cam smear the excess lube over his cock.

“Please Noct,” he begs, “Highness—”

Noctis takes a moment to catch his breath, laughing and panting, giddy with the power trip. He can feel Gladio straining, shaking, mad with desire and he can feel how roughed up he already is. Gladio’s full brute force is coming at him in controlled bursts. Noctis is in control and its _hot_.

“Come here,” Noctis tries to shuffle up onto his elbows. Gladio grabs him and hefts him into a sitting position like its nothing. It’s more a yank than an escort, rough and impatient, and Noctis bats Gladio’s wrists away to snatch up the lube.

Noctis leans forward, legs spread, and starts rubbing his slick hand along Gladio’s shaft. The Shield moans tightly in the back of his throat and Noctis lathers him slow but heavy handed, almost rough, twisting his wrist.

“You’re not going to cum.” He reminds sharply.

“ _Noctis_ ,” Gladio pants, rough and angry but undeniably aroused. He can’t seem to form an argument beyond that. He can’t seem to do more than growl his discontentment.

“No,” Noctis hisses. “Do you understand?”

“Noct, _please_ ,” Gladio moans desperately, balls in Noctis’ wet fingers.

“Come on,” Noctis sprawls back, “do it. Take me.”

Gladio lets out another frustrated curse and grabbing Noctis’ thighs roughly forces them up. Noctis inhales sharply, hard and wet himself, and feels Gladio pressing the rounded head of his cock against his hole. He hisses, tensing just a fraction, but Gladio breeches him and starts to force inch after inch into him. Noctis moans, letting go his tension, allowing the bigger man’s massive cock to bottom out inside him. Gladio is relentless sinking in, can’t get enough of it, swearing constant and low like a leaky tap.

“Fuck me,” Noctis purrs, “hard. Fuck me hard.”

Gladio can’t even dignify that with words. He’s too far gone. Noctis sprawls, eyes rolling back as Gladio pounds his hips into him, purring like the spoilt prince he is. He feels overwhelmed but totally in control and he loves it. He’s in charge. He can stop Gladio at any point. He can torment this six-four mountain of man. He can drive Gladio insane. Gladio will do whatever he says and Gladio fucking likes it.

Gladio grabs his hips, pulling him into each thrust, and Noctis moans fingers fisting in the sheets. One hand wanders down, fishing between his legs, stroking himself in time with Gladio’s hard, consistent, thrusts.

“Want you,” Gladio hisses between his teeth in a puff of hot air, “want you _so bad_.”

“You’ve got me.” Noctis laughs, half cruel. “Can’t you feel how hard you’re fucking me? You’re taking me so rough. I’m not going to be able to walk tomorrow.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gladio snaps mostly to himself. “Noct let me cum.”

Gladio won’t unless he’s allowed. That’s the real problem. Noctis has complete control. If he orders Gladio not to cum Gladio won’t. He’s like a puppet on a string. He could crush Noctis, he could force Noctis, he could hold Noctis down and flood him with cum but Gladio will endure absolute torture because Noctis might be tiny but he’s totally in control here. Gladio belongs to him.

Noctis laughs, stroking his cock, moaning.

“Noctis, please, _please_ …” Gladio begs, thrusting raw and steady into his prince, filling him with his full length in every stroke. “Please, Noct, you feel so good, please…”

“No,” Noctis grins, utterly relishing the way Gladio makes a choked noise somewhere between a growl and a whine. Gladio’s angry but helpless. He won’t lift a finger against Noctis and it’s an absolute thrill.

“Noct, Noct—” Gladio pants.

“Don’t you dare,” Noctis pants, breath coming harder as he reaches the edge. “Don’t you care, Gladio. Don’t— _Oh fuck_ —” Noctis devolves into a wail, a broken scream, squeezing his cock till he’s dripping down his thighs and spasming around Gladio’s cock.

His orgasm hits him harder than a cave ceiling in a dungeon. Moaning, spasming, throwing his head back and going tense till he surrenders into a pile of spent nothingness.

Noctis moans, panting, laughing… coming back to the heady feeling of Gladio frozen above him. Gladio is looming, shaking like a leaf, still hard as steel inside him. Gladio’s head is down, the muscles in his neck clenched and straining all the way down his back, and he’s swearing tightly under his breath. Noctis sounds downright evil when he giggles. Gladio felt Noctis fall apart, clenching and flexing around him, while he was buried to the hilt no less and Gladio is still holding himself back from orgasm like a fucking champion.

“Good boy,” Noctis purrs, getting his breath back slowly. His heart is still pounding and he’s completely limp but he’s tingling with glorious satisfaction.

“Noctis…” Gladio murmurs, lips wet as he curls forward a little and presses his mouth into Noctis’ knee. “Please, baby, please… I’m so fucking hard…”

“Lie back,” Noctis orders.

Gladio moans but gently eases out of Noctis and arranges them on the bed like every motion is intensely painful. Noctis coils up against his side as he sits against the headboard covered in sweat. Noctis rests his cheek against his chest, hand sliding up his ultra hot thigh and slipping between his legs to his heavy cock.

“You wanna cum?” Noctis teases.

“So bad,” Gladio promises.

“How bad?”

“More than anything, fuck,” Gladio rumbles. “You’re so fucking hot.”

Noctis hand eases up and down Gladio’s shaft, stroking languidly. He works Gladio slowly, bringing him ever closer and closer to the sharpest edge of orgasm—

“Noct, Noct, _please_ —” Gladio gasps, teeth clenching, thighs tensing. “ _I can’t_ —”

“ _Cum_.” Noctis orders.

Gladio roars, practically breaking in two, shooting his load off in Noctis’ hands like the force of it might actually kill him.

Noctis strokes him as he comes down, easing him through the length of his thunderous release, and Gladio goes slack.

Noctis is glowing.

“Was that okay…?” Noctis rasps, weak but smiling.

“Fucking—” Gladio laughs, relief in his voice but a heady undercurrent of lust still present. “That was fucking hot. Did you like that?”

“I liked that a lot,” Noctis admits. “Can we do that again?”

“Any time,” Gladio stresses passionately, still breathless. “ _Fuck_ …”


End file.
